Sammy I need your help
by RayneSummer
Summary: Dean didn't think twice before calling Sam for help... of course he didn't... he didn't doubt his brother now, did he? Tag to 9.13 The Purge


**Theme:** Supernatural, Sam & Dean, hurt/comfort

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, crey

**Tags:** to 9.13 The Purge

**Words:** 1293

**Summary:** Dean didn't think twice about immediately calling Sam for help... of course he didn't... he didn't doubt his brother... did he?

* * *

It was stupid; he knew it was stupid.

It was freakin' ridiculous!

Here he was, drugged - by pudding, no less - and weak, with no help in sight.

It took a moment for his slow mind to remember that his brother was actually on this case with him, doing... well, whatever he was doing.

Probably.

Unless... Sam had abandoned it. Had just got in the car and driven away to leave Dean to his own hunt.

After all, it wasn't like Sammy really cared any more, was it?

Wait - he did care, right?

Sam wouldn't just up and leave him... right?

It wasn't in his nature, no matter how pissed he was.

So Dean was quite sure that Sam would come and help, somehow.

Well, he tried to be.

But truth be told, he was terrified that Sam wouldn't come.

And what would happen then?

He'd have to lie here until the drug wore off, and then...

Well, finish the case alone, without backup, having been drugged and exhausted.

Which was a recipe for a hunting disaster.

_Shut up and call him, crybaby_, Dean told himself fiercely.

Great, now he was talking to himself. Just friggin' great.

Weakly, he managed to slip his right hand into his pocket and drag out his phone.

Feeling consciousness wavering, Dean squinted at the screen, but even with blurred vision it was easy to call Sam.

Speed-dial number 1; it always had been.

Actually, dad was number 1 once.

But that was a long time ago. Sammy's here now. Dad's not, he reminded himself.

Still he hesitated, staring at the phone with the number 1 on screen, needing only to press the green button.

Sam would handle the rest.

He would... wouldn't he?

They had been through a lot worse.

Well... okay, so maybe they hadn't.

There was that time Sam started the apocalypse accidently, which Dean held him out for. Only for a few months though.

It had taken a helpful trip into the future from that freakin' angel dick Zachariah to kick himself for splitting up with his brother.

Splitting up was never the answer.

That's why he had suggested they stay together, even after Sam put down the rules.

So they couldn't be brothers, now, could they?

Did that mean Sam wasn't going to come for him...?

Dean had no idea right now whether normal hunting partners came to help each other.

When he thought, he could only come up with Rufus and Bobby, hunting partners.

Yeah, there was some bad water under that bridge, but they had always come through for each other.

Oh right, until Bobby, possessed, had _killed _Rufus.

Great. Bobby and Rufus was so not a good thing to think about.

Dean squinted at the phone again, forcing himself out of his train of thought.

_Just call him_...

He pressed the green button determinedly before he could think any more.

Holding it in his loose grip close to his face, he waited, hearing it ring.

Sam wasn't going to pick up, he doesn't care...

But surely he does? He had to care a little about what was happening with Dean, right?

Oh yeah, brother bond and all that.

So now they weren't brothers, maybe they weren't entitled to do this.

They'd just have to get themselves out of situations.

Weakly, Dean was just about to put a finger on the red button to stop it ringing and annoying his pounding head.

Then Sam answered.

"Dean?"

He didn't sound like he cared.

Dean hesitated, but seeing as he had already annoyed Sam by calling him...

"Sammy?" he said tiredly. His voice didn't want to cooperate with him.

"Dean?" Sam repeated, sounding wary. "What's wrong with you?"

Wrong? Oh, nothing. Just the fact that _he had to hesitate before calling his brother for backup_.

But Dean couldn't say that. He'd seem weak and like a baby. And he couldn't have Sam thinking he was even weaker than him.

Or that his words had hurt him...

_We can't be brothers any more_ - oh yeah that's right.

"I need your help," he replied weakly, jaw still not cooperating to speak properly.

Dammit. He wasn't meant to sound weak, _dammit__._

He couldn't let Sam see him like this... hell, Sam didn't want to see him like this...

Dean heard Sam say a little more urgently, "Dean? Where are you?"

Hm, sounded like he cared. But of course he did... didn't... hell, Dean didn't know.

He didn't want Sam to be concerned about him if he was just going to blame him for everything.

Still, Dean had to answer his brother's - or not, whatever - question, so he squinted at the uncomfortable bags he was lying on.

They were called... "Sweet potatoes!" he answered, still not able to talk properly.

Yeah, that was pissing him off now.

Anyway, it didn't matter if Sam came or not, because now welcoming darkness was coming back.

The phone slid from Dean's weak grasp and to the floor as he distantly heard Sam calling his name again.

_Sounding a little panicked there, Sammy, _Dean thought drowsily.

Of course Sam wasn't panicked. He probably wasn't even concerned.

He probably wasn't going to come at all.

And with that one terrifying thought, Dean slid into unconsciousness, because it was safer than his own mind.

* * *

_Just another minute... _he thought tiredly when he heard some calling his name.

"Dean?"

_Not even awake yet, it doesn't matter_...

"Dean!"

_Be quiet Sammy I'm tired_...

Wait, what? Sammy? It was _Sam_? He came?

No, that was just his imagination.

Sam wasn't here. Sam didn't care. Dean couldn't open his eyes, he was too tired... too heavy.

"S'mmy," he murmured, out of longing.

Because he longed for a little brother who would fuss over him.

He needed it the way he needed to be the big brother who pretends that he doesn't need it.

It was exactly what he needed, but...

"Dean!"

That really sounded like Sammy, huh. And kind of close.

Though with years of being with his brother, Dean would of thought he'd have a great imagination of what Sam sounded like...

"Hey, hey! Wake up!"

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, hitting him a couple of times to wake him up.

"Wake up!"

Almost in a panic.

Almost like Sammy...

It made Dean jump slightly, but he instantly realised everything he thought had been wrong.

Of course Sam was here.

And now there was a little brother to reassure.

He rolled over slightly, feeling Sam's hand stay lightly on his back.

There were so many things he could say.

Things like _I'm sorry I doubted you _and _I should of known you'd come _and _thanks, Sammy_.

Instead, Dean smiled slightly, opening his eyes a little to see Sam's concerned expression.

"Took you long enough," he murmured.

Which was Winchester speak for _thank you for being there._

And that was enough for both of them.

* * *

**This came out of nowhere, but I really like it. I've really wanted to write something on how Dean felt when he had to call Sam for help. I couldn't help feeling that after what had happened, he wouldn't do it straight away. There had to be some dark Dean Winchester thoughts there, didn't there?**

**So this came out of it. It's a load of protective brother feels just in clumps, so a bit strange. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it nevertheless and please review! ~Rayne**


End file.
